


Three Piece

by Chuck_Doffis, fandom One Piece 2020 (fandom_One_Piece)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Riddles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuck_Doffis/pseuds/Chuck_Doffis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/fandom%20One%20Piece%202020
Summary: Форма: сет загадок
Kudos: 3
Collections: 4 - fandom One Piece 2020: челлендж, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Three Piece

Фу-фу-фу. Меня побили — все здесь верно.  
Но карты мои — все еще в игре.  
И однажды сыграют они данные мною роли.

ответ
    Дофламинго

  


Грустно мне, смотреть вокруг на этот мир.  
Он полон горя, жестокости и боли.  
Но нам же всем его и изменять.

ответ
    Отохиме

  


Идиоты, вокруг одни полоумные идиоты.  
Это невыносимо, где взять силы Кора-сан?  
Быть может, средь них ты главный идиот?..

ответ
    Ло

  


Все в этом мире тонет.  
Города, корабли, цивилизации.  
Только мы — люди, всплываем и плывем дальше.

ответ
    Айсберг

  


У всех в мире есть светлые мечты.  
Коль договорились бы они и смело шли к ним.  
Возможно, гармония бы настала.

ответ
    Оден

  


В этом мире все надо изменить.  
Но главное — пираты, что бесчинствуют в морях.  
Своей собственной рукою — я пережгу им кислород.

ответ
    Акаину

  


Жизнь спасло мне чудо.  
Так от чего не поделиться им.  
Пусть и ценою своей жизни.

ответ
    Хилюлюк

  


Не знаешь никогда, что будет завтра.  
Когда мир, когда пир иль война.  
При уме быть главное всегда.

ответ
    Шанкс

  


Что лучше — на земле рай иль в загробье?  
Что хуже — на земле ад иль в загробье?  
Очевиден ответ — второй у обоих.

ответ
    Магелан

  


Я бог — всеведующий и всемогущий.  
Но люди кличут демоном меня.  
Неужто я мазин?.. Ну ладно...

ответ
    Энель


End file.
